


Tomorrow There'll Be More of Us

by newtmasofficial



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Mpreg, Professor Washington, Student Lafayette, Teacher-Student Relationship, non-binary Lafayette, technically I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <br/>ok but prof gwash is fucking his student laf & laf is out for a few days cause they think they have a stomach flu & gwash is worried so he makes them see a doctor & while gwash is teaching a class he gets a text that says "you got me pregnant, asshole"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow There'll Be More of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I found this head canon on tumblr and I decided to write it!

“That’s it for today, guys. See you all on Wednesday.” George Washington, history professor told his students. As soon as the students started getting up, George pulled out his cell phone. Normally, he wouldn’t be near his phone, but his boyfriend and best student Lafayette wasn’t in class today.

 

To Laf:

Where were you today? You normally don’t miss class.

 

From Laf:

I meant to text you, but I’m not feeling so good.

 

His boyfriend was sick? And he didn’t know? George was glad he didn’t have any more classes that day, or he would be in hell knowing his Laf was sick and wasn’t there to help him.

On his way over to their apartment, George stopped to pick up a couple cans of chicken noodle soup and some medicine. He didn’t know what kind, so he grabbed whatever he could find. The cashier probably thought he was a drug addict.

George knocked on Laf’s door, hoping that they were well enough to make it to the door.

“ _Georges_ , what are you doing here?” Laf opened the door, a confused look on their face, though they seemed glad that George was there.

“You’re my boyfriend and you’re sick. Where else would I be?” George made his way inside towards the kitchen to make the soup. Laf sat at the bar, watching him as he worked. They looked okay, though George didn’t know what had happened this morning.

“How are you feeling? What happened this morning?” George went to go stand in front of Laf, feeling his forehead for a fever. “You don’t feel warm. Do you have a fever?”

“I don’t think I have a fever. I just threw up a couple times this morning right after I woke up. I feel almost completely better now. Maybe it was just a quick stomach bug or something.” George went back to the soup, and then gave Laf the plastic bag that had all the medicine in it.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, the two cuddling up on the couch to watch a movie on Netflix. George finally left around ten, having to get back to his own apartment to grade papers.

Lafayette woke up the next day feeling a whole lot better than the day before. That feeling only lasted for about twenty seconds before they were running to the bathroom to throw up.

When they were able to make it back to bed, glad they didn’t have any classes that day, Laf checked their phone.

 

From: Lover Boy:

How are you feeling today?

 

Lafayette didn’t want to lie to their boyfriend, but they didn’t want him to worry.

 

To Lover Boy:

I’m a lot better than yesterday. Just going to work on homework all day.

 

After Laf felt a little better, they actually did work on homework. They knew that George wouldn’t be able to make it to his apartment because he had meetings all afternoon. Laf loved him, but didn’t want to make him worry.

Lafayette felt fine the rest of the day. They were confused why they were only getting sick in the morning. At least they were fine the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted.

The next day, George arrived in class and looked towards Lafayette’s normal spot. The spot was empty. He looked around the class, searching to see if by chance they had decided to change seats. They were nowhere to be found. George had left his phone in his office, so there was no way to text Laf and find out where he was.

As soon as class was over, which George may have dismissed early, he pretty much ran back to his office to get his phone. No texts from Laf. George knew he was overreacting. Lafayette was a college student after all, and they were allowed to skip class.

George skipped the texting and went straight to calling his boyfriend.

“Hello?”

“Where are you? Are you sick again?” George was already packing his things up and heading towards his car.

“I’m fine, I just-“ Laf was cut off, the sound of retching coming through the phone. This only made George walk faster.

“Laf! Laf! Lafayette! Are you okay?” George all but yelled into the phone.

“I’m fine. My stomach was just hurting. I’m okay now.” Laf tried to convince George that he was fine, but he wasn’t buying it. He drove as fast as legally possible, maybe even speeding a little, to get to his Laf. He was going to drag them to the doctor.

“You’re going to the doctor, whether you like it or not.” George was not taking ‘no’ for an answer. He barged in, feeling Laf’s forehead again for a fever. Somehow it didn’t feel warm, though that didn’t mean anything.

“ _Georges_ , I’m fine.” Laf tried to protest, but George wasn’t having it.

“No you are not. When you start throwing up halfway through a phone call, it means that you are definitely sick. Especially since you were the same way on Monday,” George was getting worked up, trying to take care of his boyfriend.

“I will make an appointment for tomorrow, if it makes you happy,” Lafayette conceded, knowing that fighting with George was useless. George seemed happy by the answer, staying at their apartment until late.

The next morning, Lafayette made an appointment with the doctor, texting George the time and that he would tell him as soon as he found out what was wrong with him.

George had just started teaching his Intro to History class when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, knowing that he was setting a bad example for his students.

 

From Laf:

You got me pregnant, asshole.

 

George was speechless. His knees started to buckle, but he gripped onto the podium.

“Class dismissed. We’ll have the rest of this discussion next week,” George was able to mutter out before he was racing out the classroom, heading towards Laf’s apartment.

“You’re pregnant?” George asked as soon as they answered the door.

Lafayette just let him inside, the two going to sit on the small couch in the living room. George took their hands in his, looking to the other for guidance.

“Do you want it?” George was nervous to ask this. He always wanted kids, and he wouldn’t have minded having kids with Laf, he just never knew it was possible. If Lafayette was going to have this child, then god damn it, he was going to be there for his man. And if they didn’t want it, he would still stand by them.

“Do you?” Lafayette countered back.

“Of course, I would love to have kids with you! I always have. But, if you don’t think you’re ready, that’s okay too. I’m here for you, either way. I love you.” George looked towards Laf, who were furiously blushing.

The next moment, Lafayette’s lips were on George’s.

“Je veux que ce bébé! Je te veux! Je t'aime!” Laf rushed out as soon as they broke for breath.

The two continued to cuddle on the couch for the rest of the night, surrounded by a cloud of bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: I want this baby! I want you! I love you!   
> I did use google translate, so sorry if its wrong.   
> Thanks for reading! My tumblr is @me-myselfandziall


End file.
